1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new chemical compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with examples of herbicidal carbanilic acid esters as herbicides. One of the earliest is CIPC, the isopropyl ester of m-chlorocarbanilic acid which is a preemergence herbicide. Another is SWEP, the methyl ester of 3,4-dichlorocarbanilic acid, a selective preemergence herbicide in rice. Our invention describes carbanilates containing the hitherto undisclosed alkynyloxy, alkenyloxy and cyanoalkyloxy carbanilates. These compounds possess not only good preemergence activity but are equally effective postemergence, yet possess important crop selectivity. A general review of carbanilate esters is Weeds 2, pg 49, (1953). Further teachings are found in U.S. Pats. 2,695,225 (1954) and 3,116,995 (1964).